Various forms of tire side wall cleaning devices and buffing structures heretofore have been provided, but few have been constructed in a manner whereby the tire side wall buffing structure may be mounted directly from the associated wheel hub. In addition, most tire side wall buffing structures are not readily adjustable as to the radius of curvature of the annular area of the tire side wall to be buffed and are further not adjustable as to the positioning of the annular side wall area to be buffed as spaced along the transverse curvature of the associated tire side wall. Accordingly, a need exists for a tire side wall buffing apparatus which may be mounted directly from the associated wheel hub, which may be adjusted according to the radius of curvature of the annular band area of the associated tire side wall which is to be buffed and which may be adjusted according to the angular positioning of the annular area of the side wall to be buffed along the transverse curvature of the tire side wall.
Examples of various forms of tire side wall buffing devices as well as other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,364,506, 2,372,341, 2,736.995, 2,960,807, 3,583,105 and 3,910,228;